


Skalds and Shadows

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Aristocracy, Bromance, Character Study, Courtship, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dunmer - Freeform, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, Multi, Philosophy, Poetry, Romance, Slavery, Slice of Life, Writers, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Безличное выживание не для таких, как мы: наша ненависть ранит, как стрелы, наша любовь – отравляет души, а наша решимость – меняет мир. Ты слышишь? В наших шагах звучит ликующий грохот грома, а наши сердца бьются в такт с Сердцем мира. Следуй за нами, если не убоишься.
Relationships: Reman Karoodil/Morgiah (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Золото и лазурь [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 3





	1. Шавия

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов, написанных на тематические челленджи и/или в подарок товарищам; c героями первых глав (Шавией, Гейром Ледорубом и Керианом Индри) можно познакомиться [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).
> 
> [Blind Guardian - Skalds and Shadows](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QPq041UhkQ)

**Краса рассвета**

Бездействие ей никогда не давалось просто. Шавия с детства была проказливым, бойким ребёнком, неспособным подолгу усидеть на одном месте. О чём уж тут говорить, когда, стоило Джоуду только на миг отвернуться, и она тут же выскочила на свет, не дожидаясь отмеренного ей срока — и с любопытными, широко распахнутыми глазёнками? Родители часто об этом шутили: это было куда безопаснее, чем говорить о её голом, бесшёрстом тельце, или нелепо торчащих эльфийских ушах, или маленьких мягких ладошках, лишённых положенных хаджиту коготков.

Мама твердила, что Джоун отметила Шавию для особой судьбы, но матери так же слепы в своей любви, как и новорождённые хаджиты… настоящие, правильные хаджиты, а не подменыши вроде Шавии. Да, она наслушалась множества острых и ядовитых слов, — брошенных камнем в лицо и шелестящих шёпотом за спиной — но даже не думала, что когда-нибудь станет по ним скучать.

Мама была права хотя бы в одном: для её дочери Джоун действительно припасла престранную долю.

Бездействие Шавии никогда не давалось просто — даже в те годы, когда она щеголяла рабским ошейником. Но нынче праздная и пустая свобода лишает её рассудка. Ожидание – лишает воли.

И Шавия смотрит, как волны впустую бьются о пристань и как на холодное небо сытым сенч-ратом ползёт рассвет…

Бездействие кормит горькие мысли о прошлом.

**Об устройстве небесного свода**

Шавия помнит немного, но Шавия помнит это: Джа’Ха’джай, танец двух лун, Лунная решётка. Джоуд – большой, сильный, красный, Джоун – беленькая, маленькая, ловкая. Они танцуют и в танце меняют законы мира — и следом меняется плод в материнской утробе.

Когда Джоуд уходит, а Джоун на небе стоит спиной, рождаются сутай-раты. В Морровинде их было больше всего — удобных рабов, выносливых и ловких.

Если и Джоуд, и Джоун глядят на землю из-за плеча, рождаются катай-раты, как мама — воины с пёстрым мехом и жёлтыми глазами. Говорят, что такого когда-то любила и тёмноэльфийская королева… От этих мыслей Шавии тошно.

Если и Джоуд, и Джоун внимательно всматриваются в земные дела, рождаются сенчи, как папа — могучие, словно буря, способные всю семью нести на своей спине. Папа забрал пятерых, прежде чем тёмные эльфы взяли его числом: в сердце Шавии гордость мешается с застарелой болью.

Если же Джоуд взмахнул хвостом, а Джоун всё ещё смотрит на хаджитов, то рождаются альфики, как братишка: маленькие и ловкие, мудрые и молчаливые. Другие расы часто принимают их за домашних кошек — и обращаются даже хуже, чем с остальными.

А когда Джоуд ушёл с небосвода, но Джоун с хитрой улыбкой следит за землёй с небес, то рождаются омсы, бесшёрстые и плоскозубые — эльфоподобные, как Шавия…

Так выглядит Джа’Ха’джай.

**Векк и Векк**

Её последним хозяином был имперский чиновник, что часто смеялся над варварством тёмных эльфов. Их боги, и нищета их обычаев, и пережитки прискорбной дикости, вроде рабовладения или татуировок, — всё становилось поводом для насмешек.

Для Шавии каждое слово этого человека было пустым, как шелуха от орехов: презрение к варварам не мешало ему ни держать при себе двенадцать домашних рабов, ни щедро вкладывать деньги в невольничьи шахты. «Мудрость, друзья мои, заключается в том, – привычно хвастался он перед своими гостями, – чтобы извлечь максимальную выгоду из любого расклада!»

Ненависть, ослепительно-яркую, алую ненависть будило в её душе подобное лицемерие. Конечно, не этот имперец с округлым брюшком и потными маленькими ладошками был причиной несчастий Шавии. Не он украл у неё свободу и погубил её мать, не он возглавлял охотников за рабами, что насадили на копья отца и сапогом раздавили голову брату — у этих врагов были острые уши, злобный багрянец глаз и трупно-серая кожа...

Нет, этот мужчина не надевал на неё ошейника, но лишь с молчаливого одобрения сотен подобных ему на свете всё ещё существовало рабство. И лживый двухцветный Вивек, и равнодушный Сил, и блудливая Альмалексия были под стать своим землям — жестокие и порочные. Но и имперские боги, живущие с ними в миру, казались Шавии не намного лучше.

**Каменный лес**

Шавии кажется, словно за ней постоянно следят, словно стоит ей оглянуться некстати, и из теней за её спиной ей подмигнёт один из мёртвых врагов. В Балморе взгляды прохожих похожи на потные руки, лезущие под одежду: настырные, наглые и унизительно-вездесущие. Слишком внимательные.

Но Шавия понимает: дело не в ней. Балмора за всеми глядит, вздыбив шерсть на загривке. Агентов, шпионов и осведомителей всех мастей здесь, кажется, даже больше, чем обывателей. Этьен говорит, что это и неудивительно: в конце концов, Балмора – это финансовая столица всего Вварденфелла. Через неё проходят и деньги от чистых сделок Домов и Восточной имперской компании, и прибыль с чёрного рынка: доходы от торговли двемерскими редкостями, скуумой, рабами и незаконно добытой рудой эбонита-сырца.

Шавия друга слушает, Шавия слышит, но Шавия не находит в этих словах утешения. Балмора стреножит её отвагу. Этот город слишком похож на Нарсис. Не внешне — внешне меж ними нет особого сходства. Нарсис изломан, и тонок, и тёмен, и островерх, и словно бы давится собственной порченной кровью. Балмора иная с виду: спустившись к реке Одай, она лениво греет на солнце свой золотистый бок и ласково улыбается всем прохожим. Но внутри и Нарсис, и Балмора одинаковые: лживые, и гнилые, и богатеющие за счёт чужого страдания…

Ненависть придаёт Шавии стойкость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробней о хаджитской физиологии и Джа'Ха'джай можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://www.imperial-library.info/content/khajiit-physiology-phases-and-forms).
> 
> Шавия - персонаж ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	2. Гейр

**Краса рассвета**

Я тащу его в лодку – волоком, словно мешок с камнями. Арнальд, крепко связанный по рукам и ногам, не отбивается больше. Только мычит бессильно, и пакля во рту мешает ему зайтись отчаянным криком.

– Не трать понапрасну силы, – в который раз говорю я ему. – Здесь только ты да я, никто тебя не услышит.

Но Арнальд упрям и добрых советов не слушает. Конечно, я мог бы и стукнуть его разок, но боюсь сорваться. Арнальд упрям, заносчив и глуп, а времени мало. И кроме меня, допрашивать этого гада некому.

Забросив Арнальда в лодку, я сажусь за вёсла.

– Смотри-ка внимательно, Арнальд, – твержу я ему, не переставая грести. – Любуйся, пока ещё можешь. На то, как искрится на солнце вода. На румяные облака смотри и на горы в шапках тумана. Смотри, сука, на свой последний рассвет!

Арнальд мычит. Мерно плещет вода. Поскрипывают уключины…

Когда до берега так далеко, что даже этот идиот не удумает вырываться, я опускаю вёсла. С Арнальда сталось бы попытаться доплыть до берега. В конце концов, не он ли решил, что безнаказанно сможет дурить Клинков?

Я вынимаю кляп, и дурень вопит во всю мочь:

– Памааагииите!

Я молча хватаю его за загривок и макаю в воду — раз, другой, третий…

День обещает быть долгим и многотрудным.

**Нисхождение**

– Ох, Гейр, как же я рад тебя видеть! – восклицает Фламиний. – Твоё прибытие воистину осветило сию мрачную пещеру!

Пещере и правда не помешало бы больше света — и меньше Фламиния. Он для меня – загадка и головная боль, пусть даже я и свыкся с его неуместными заигрываниями. Чего он хочет? Прощупать меня на прочность? Вытянуть для себя какие-нибудь поблажки? Или и правда – зазвать меня в свою постель? С Фламинием никогда не знаешь, что у него на уме. Не самое приятное чувство, если начистоту, но не из приязни я с ним работаю. Дело своё имперец с повадками ласки знает прекрасно, а большего мне от него и не нужно вовсе.

– Здравствуй, Тит, – отзываюсь я, поглядывая на него с укоризной. – Ты всё принёс?

Фламиний расстроенно всплескивает руками.

– Твоя холодность, Гейр, ранит меня в самое сердце!.. – обиженно тянет он.

У Тита Фламиния нет шансов. Шкура у меня толстая, такой ерундой не пронять. Ни злости, ни снисхождения ему от меня не добиться. Если же он говорит это всё всерьёз, то ловить ему тем более нечего. Не то беда, что Фламиний слишком смазливый и слишком скользкий, какой мне не глянулся бы обычно. Если уж начистоту, то и выбирать мне особо не из чего. Но крутить шашни с другими Клинками? Уж лучше я буду с правой рукой миловаться. Довольно и того, что мою ячейку возглавляет сестрица…

Фламиний меж тем, убедившись, что и сейчас ему ничего не светит, сразу посерьёзнел. Без лишних слов он передаёт мне корреспонденцию от маркартской ячейки и получает взамен такую же пачку из Рифтена.

Не так уж давно, трудясь ради мира в Пределе, мне немало пришлось поездить в Маркарт — под личиной торговца, телегами перевозя золото на взятки. Такие «посланья» мы прячем среди товара: кур да капусты, если говорить о нас с Сольвейг…

Фламиний славно потрудился для этого мира, поэтому я и терплю его. Долг – превыше моей неприязни.

**Об устройстве небесного свода**

Мной командует девочка-пигалица, которой нет и двенадцати лет. Вся – худые коленки, острые локотки, руки в цыпках. Кажется, дунешь некстати, и улетит она на версту — даже драконорожденным быть не надо. Кушает Хельга на будь-здоров, но всё не впрок. Не обрастают мясом упрямые птичьи косточки. Хорошо, что я помню, какой была в этом возрасте её мать: таким же кусачим, норовистым жеребёнком.

Они похожи больше, чем кажется праздному, ленивому взгляду — взгляду, что не заметит глубокого сходства за разницей в масти.

– Вешай её сюда, дядя, – руководит, уперев в бока руки, Хельга. – Так, теперь приопусти чуть-чуть левый край… Да, хорошо. Готово!

Я отстраняюсь, чтоб вместе с ней взглянуть на свою работу — на схему всего мироздания, что теперь украшает стену в доме моей сестрицы. Мундус, Этериус, круговерченье Забвения…

– Красота!.. – подводит итоги довольная Хельга, и я оборачиваюсь.

Я бы хотел, чтобы она подольше оставалась ребёнком, и чтобы тяжёлые взрослые мысли не затуманили ей глаза, и чтобы её улыбка, яркая, точно солнце, всегда оставалась такой же чистой и лёгкой. Но Акатош непреклонен, и даже эльфийская кровь, текущая в хельгиных жилах, не поможет мне остановить ход времени. Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, и…

– Ну ладно, дядя, хватит ловить ворон! Ты же ещё обещался помочь с книжной полкой.

Я рад подчиняться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гейр Ледоруб - персонаж ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	3. Кериан: Горы на горизонте

Очертания горной гряды кажутся росписью на холсте горизонта. Невозможное и невозможно прекрасное зрелище: словно, вопреки непреложным законам мироздания, снег полетел вертикально вверх и увлёк за собой даже упрямые камни; словно бы горы в отчаянно-обречённой попытке решили вдруг пропороть небосвод.

Горы Скайрима воистину прекрасны. Твое сердце навеки осталось среди плодородных равнин Дешаана, но ты не можешь не восторгаться зрелищем, открывшимся перед глазами. В конце концов, красота принимает разные формы — даже если от красоты веет нещадным холодом.

– Блядь! – с чувством произносит Лларен. Шумно выдохнув, он рассеянно оттирает пот, проступивший на лбу и висках, и дополняет: – Херовы сучьи сучья, разъебись оно всё на Четыре угла!.. Короче, с костром у нас всё ещё полное нихуя, Индорил. Не знаю, что тут ещё можно сделать.

Ты полностью разделяешь его неудовольствие. Даже сейчас, через добрых два дня после своей кончины, тот отвратительный ливень по-прежнему портит вам жизнь. Дерево – отсырело, и все ваши попытки развести костёр окончились полным провалом.

В подобных вещах ты слишком привык полагаться на своего товарища. Но Лларен – такой же «горожанин», как ты (если не больше), и оба вы совершенно не представляете, как вам разжечь костёр из сырого дерева.

– Может, попробуем сложить дрова в пирамидку? – предлагаешь ты, не особо надеясь на успех.

Вы старательно воспроизводите все те схемы, что ты запомнил по «Выживанию в дикой природе» мессера Нозанье, — и пирамидку, и звёздочку, и колодец, и нодью... – но безрезультатно. Дрова упрямо отказываются гореть и греть, а некстати нагрянувший ветер грозит застудить тебе срамные части; кольцо на сопротивление холоду давно израсходовало последний заряд.

Катария и Потема глядят на ваши потуги с нескрываемым ехидством: с кличками для лошадей ты оказался пугающе точен.

– И что будем делать? – спрашивает у тебя Лларен, словно надеясь, что ты вот-вот достанешь из рукава решение всех ваших проблем.

Ты не хочешь — боишься? — его разочаровывать, поэтому попросту тянешь время и на вопрос отвечаешь вопросом:

– А сколько ещё до заката?

И Лларен Тирано с точностью, которая всякий раз вызывает у тебя восхищённую зависть, торжественно изрекает:

– Примерно тридцать одна минута.

Ты уже готовишься обрадовать его предложением скакать в ночь, но вдруг откуда-то из-за холма до твоих ушей доносится... музыка? Лларен, кажется, не слышит незримой лютни, но слух у тебя острее. А заклинание обнаружения жизни поддакивает: тебе не почудилось.

– Значит, мы успеем вступить в беседу при свете дня... За тем холмом – путник, – поясняешь ты, поднимаясь на ноги. – Один и, кажется, он как раз разбивает лагерь.

– Хочешь примазаться к чужому костру? – хмыкает Лларен. – Надеюсь, что рубиться за него нам не придётся. Ну, хоть какой-то от тебя есть толк, рыжий! Давай-ка двигаем резче, а то у меня бубенцы вот-вот зазвенят.

Ты думаешь: горы хмуры, и неулыбчивы, и не похожи на то, к чему ты привык, но от этого они не становятся хуже.

Не стоит ко всем подходить с одинаковой меркой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – 3Э 405 г., где-то между первыми двумя арками ["Скайримской рапсодии"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847948/chapters/26747694).


	4. Кериан: Краса рассвета

«Мы живём в эпоху утраченной простоты, – писал ты когда-то деду, – растрачивая часы в тщетной погоне за новизной и прогибаясь под натиском прошлого; мы мыслим и рассуждаем, не в силах выйти из тени всего до нас сказанного. Хотел бы я верить, что между мной и Гласом АльмСиВи – одна пустота, и мой смертный ум способен коснуться божественной мудрости напрямую! Но между нами – Делин и Олмс, Вален, и Ллетан, и Сариони, и мне не под силу вырвать себя из плена чужих трактовок.

Мы потеряли власть над словами. Мы умертвили свои слова, употребляя их слишком бездумно и слишком часто. С привычным и оттого ещё больше пугающим равнодушием мы говорим о «прекрасном рассвете», и «верных друзьях», и «любимой женщине», когда в реальности вовсе не видим в них ни красоты, ни верности, ни любви. Нынче эти слова отгорели, затёрлись, лишились жизненной силы. Нам остаётся только принять, что их недостаточно, и научиться играть по изменившимся правилам».

Когда тебе было пятнадцать, ты искренне верил, что знаешь всё об устройстве мира, разве не так? Но ты повзрослел.

Ветер треплет твои неровно отросшие волосы, и хрупкий, прозрачно-розовый свет льётся тебе в лицо. Ты улыбаешься. И даже если простые слова будут граничить с безвкусицей, этот рассвет для тебя всё равно — прекрасен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – 3Э 405 г., параллельно событиям ["Starved for Solitude"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095117/chapters/55252780).


	5. Кериан: Алхимия

Кто изваял тебя из золота и света?  
Пусть будет он вовек благословен!..  
Ну как, по нраву ли тебе катрен?  
Он сможет стать основой для сонета.

Закрыв глаза, я в душный вечер лета  
Тобой дышу, и сладостен сей плен.  
Но, ничего не требуя взамен,  
Ты, верно, ждёшь прибытия терцета?

Устами более умелого поэта  
Краса твоя достойна быть воспета.  
Но, коль милы тебе мои уста...

Твоя улыбка – выстрел арбалета,  
И сталь доспеха – не прочней вельвета,  
Когда мужчин сражает красота.

Она смеётся: то ли над твоими потугами рифмовать на альтмерском, то ли всё же над немудрёной шуткой. Она смеётся, и смех у неё — высокий и звонкий, искрящийся, как золотые дрейки в лучах полуденного солнца. Она действительно словно бы вся отлита из золота — и волосами, и кожей, и жидкой желтью миндалевидных глаз.

Эсторэль даже пахнет золотом, — у золота свой, особенный запах! — как розовая вода и миндальное масло, как дорогое вино и бальзам из лаванды. Ты давно уже позабыл этот запах, равно как и другие приметы сдержанной, некичливой роскоши, правившей в доме твоего деда. Ты принимал как должное то, что теперь представляется редкой, изысканной драгоценностью: дорогое оружие, не читанные книги, скрипящую чистоту...

Советница ярла привыкла командовать. Каждый её поцелуй – как клеймо, как утверждение своего права. Каждая просьба – плеть-семихвостка, что в случае непослушанья грозит в лоскуты изорвать тебе спину. И ты играешь по этим правилам, потому что устал от правды... и потому, что игра неожиданно тебя захватила.

Когда Эсторэль впервые привела тебя в свой дом, — когда притянула к себе, когда впилась губами в твои сухие и узкие губы, — она не постеснялась высказать неудовольствие.

– Нет, так не пойдёт, – пробормотала она, брезгливо наморщив нос. – От этого запаха просто необходимо избавиться!

За время странствий ты притерпелся, привык и к вездесущей кислой капусте, и к нечистотам из окон, и к едкому конскому поту, и к вони собственного несвежего тела. Но Эсторэль с подобным мириться была не намерена. Твои благородные предки сгорели бы со стыда, увидев, что альтмерская девица «доводит тебя до кондиции», словно дешёвую проститутку. Но ты... тебе это даже льстило, разве не так? Её внимание, вплотную подступившее к одержимости?

– Это лавандовая соль, а эта – с запахом персика... – перечисляла она, выставляя перед тобой легионы флаконов, баночек и пузырьков, – а вот ауридонская вишня, яблоневый цвет... мускатный шалфей... медовый бальзам для волос... лепестки фиалок...

– А это что? – и ты указал на блюдце с какими-то красными ягодами.

– А это уже для меня, милый, – сказала она с улыбкой, неотличимой от выстрела арбалета. – «Хлеба и зрелищ», если уж с остальным придётся повременить.

Её наблюдательной вышкой сделалось кресло напротив ванны, и блюдце преданно составляло стражу компанию. И всё то время, пока ты отмокал в огненно-жаркой воде, и соскребал с себя грязь и промывал свои непривычно короткие волосы, Эсторэль смотрела на тебя, не отрываясь.

Её поцелуи — вяжущие, с кислинкой...

В чужих устах ваша история могла бы предстать до тошноты слащавой: любовники с противоположных концов Тамриэля, чьи одиночества пересеклись в суровом и негостеприимном Скайриме.

«Солитьюд» – каков каламбур?

Но правда в том, что Эсторэль, окружённая недами всех мастей, возжелала морровиндской экзотики, тогда как тебе захотелось «чего-то поближе к дому». Она в тебе видит лишь грозди причудливых черт и забавный акцент; ты в ней видишь лишь правильные уши и хорошую ванну, разве не так?

Но когда Эсторэль клеймит тебя поцелуями, когда касается нежно, когда смеётся своим заливисто-золотым смехом... в такие мгновенья ты забываешь о том, что это всего лишь игра.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – 3Э 405 г., параллельно событиям ["Starved for Solitude"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095117/chapters/55252780).


	6. Кериан: Каменный лес

Карта священного острова выглядит полем боя.

Ты щуришься и представляешь весь Вварденфелл единым живым существом, истерзанным этой бессмысленной, мнимо бескровной войной — войной, которую вы проиграли ещё до её начала.

Вварденфелл – дикий зверь в тугом ошейнике Призрачного предела; смертельно опасный, подобно всякому раненому животному. На северо-западе он истекает карминово-красной, густой редоранской кровью, на юге – сочится изжелта мертвенной сукровицей Хлаалу, а на востоке – затянут коростой, что проступает на струпьях Дома Телванни.

Но синего нет на карте. Для большей части Совета демонстративное неучастие стало поводом для гордости: Великий дом Индорил выше мелочной, святотатственной жадности! Но для тебя их решение – признак позорной трусости. Быть может, на части рвать Вварденфелл кощунственно, подло и мерзко, однако отказ от борьбы – это предательство интересов Дома. Это будущее, принесённое в жертву из страха и косности.

Это голое горло пред взором жадного молодого хищника.

– А что Балмора?

Балмора? Ты ненавидишь Балмору — как зримое, бесстыдно-нагое напоминание о торжестве Хлаалу. Золотоносные реки струятся меж жёлтых камней, вздымая со дна всю грязь, всю низость этого Дома…

– Сойка передала мне копии накладных, – отвечаешь ты. – Мы были правы: Камонна действует там при полной поддержке жёлтых.

– Ты предлагаешь внедрить в Камонну агентов? Или завербовать кого-то из их рядов?

– Думаю, нам хорошо послужат оба варианта.

Но правда в том, что ты влюблён в Балмору, в хищную Балмору с жёлтыми злыми глазами и мёртвой хваткой. Со сладким восторгом ты вспоминаёшь грабителя, что польстился на кошелёк безоружного с виду мера — и то, как призванный магией дайто рассёк его от плеча и до паха…

Балмора будит в тебе забытую радость боя: игра здесь ведётся на острие клинка. Поэтому ты и решил встретиться с Сойкой лично, пренебрегая опасностью — упиваясь опасностью! Ты слишком устал плести тенета интриг в тиши кабинетов.

Быть может, эту войну вы проиграли ещё до её начала. Однако отказ от борьбы – предательство, жить с которым ты попросту не способен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – примерно 3Э 415 г., вскоре после реформы о территориальной реорганизации Вварденфелла (3Э 414 г.).


	7. Кериан: Векк и Векк

Неразрешённая двойственность будоражит воображение и крадёт даже крохотные крупицы покоя. Ты ждёшь этой встречи, ты бредишь своей чужеземно-запретной женщиной, — всей, от маленьких пяточек цвета корицы до чёрных, чернильно-чёрных, чарующе-чёрных волос… — но даже не знаешь, чего хотеть. Твои желания вьются на сердце клубком из влюблённых змей: неразделимые, несовместные, незлобливо-ядовитые. Противоречия, угнездившись в груди, травят тревогой и мягко дурманят разум. Да, ты до дрожи хочешь её, свою несравненную, царственно щедрую женщину — всю, от узких изящных ступней и до волнистых волос, окрашенных чернотою беззвёздной ночи…

Собранных? Или распущенных?

Она прекрасна, когда убирает волосы, когда открыты для взора и абрис её лица, и пышная грудь, и тени точёных ключиц, и излучины между плечами и благородной шеей. Каждая чёрточка, каждая мелочь, нагие для ищущих глаз, жгут обещанием боли, словно прикосновенье ножа к обнажённой коже. Персиковый пушок на щеках. Мягкое округлое ушко. Сдержанно-строгая раковина причёски — и завитки волос, что выбиваются лепестками возле затылка и у висков.

Запах ванили — лёгкий, точно тень убегающей лани; когда ты разводишь ей ноги, вы всякий раз боитесь спугнуть друг друга, и всё между вами — нежное, золотое, звенящее, и невозможно-нужное, и до простого сложное, словно надежда в ножнах — ложно-неосторожная…

Она прекрасна, когда распускает волосы, и ночь обволакивает её обещанием тайны — как в тот незабвенный раз, когда ты впервые брал её сзади, и твой ковёр из её Рихада содрал вам обоим колени. Её красота ослепляет тебя, низводит в кромешный мрак твой единственный зрячий глаз. Зачем тебе смертное зрение перед лицом богоравной, блистательной благодати?

Каждым мигом этого ига ты грезишь лишь ей одной: упругой, округлой, тугой и тягуче-лёгкой, всей, от изгиба крутого бедра до гибкого, быстроногого разума. Ты ждёшь этой встречи и ждёшь её…

Мягкую, словно Морва? Или железную, как Альмалексия?

В её объятиях всё – погибель.

И пусть урокам Вивека опасно следовать слишком строго, но лишь неизбывная двойственность этой любви служит тебе защитой от горизонта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ещё немного об этих двоих:  
> ▻ ["Разница между падением и полётом"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913843/chapters/60289516);  
> ▻ ["Узы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855332/chapters/65727271);  
> ▻ "Звездопад" ([1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658276/chapters/26232159), [2](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4385395/12720926)).


	8. Кериан: Нисхождение

«Сон в ночи манерой лисьей споро похищает мысли  
И — галопом или рысью — мчит меня во тьму тенет.

Возвращаясь раз за разом, словно корпрус иль проказа,  
Не излеченной заразой, он плетёт один сюжет:

Под землёй, в тиши пещеры, обращаясь к свету веры, —  
Выбор праведного мера! — у богов прошу совет.

Жду посланья или знака, заточённый в сердце мрака,  
Жду с терпением, однако жду напрасно — знака нет.

Но внезапно предо мною вырастает вдруг стеною  
Враг, что с мерно-мглистым воем предрекает, верно, смерть.

Меч его, взрезая тени, метит в печень и в колени…  
За какие преступленья ждёт меня такой ответ?

Что ж, и я тотчас оружен: мы в клинковом танце кружим,  
Шаг наш лёгок и напружен, мир – стальная круговерть.

Давят каменные своды, миг кровавого исхода –  
Обещание свободы, избавление от бед.

Будоражит бой до дрожи: он искусен, ну и что же?  
Лишь победа над похожим станет лучшей из побед.

Но, врага мечом пронзая, я взгляну — и я узнаю.  
О, АльмСиВи!.. Тишь ночная расцветёт, как горицвет».

Ты ставишь последнюю точку, привычно благодаря лорда Вивека за вдохновенье. Но радость царит недолго. Ты думаешь: кого тебе предстоит умертвить в следующий раз? Чьё лицо ты увидишь, когда этот сон вернётся? Лларена, Ратиса, Велена, Ишрун?..

У твоей любви – чёрные руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – пре-"Морровинд", где-то между второй и третьей главами ["Show must go on"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851/chapters/60731869); стихотворение – не очень аккуратная стилизация под касыду.


	9. Кериан: Об устройстве небесного свода

Об устройстве небесного свода нам думать скучно:  
Мы шагаем по Нирну в ликующем грохоте грома,  
Не боясь заглянуть ни во тьму, ни за край окоёма,  
Возвращаясь оттуда мудрее, сильнее — лучше.

В небе царствует Магнус — тяжёлый, ленивый, тучный,  
А Секунда и Массер прильнули друг к другу в истоме...  
Об устройстве небесного свода нам думать скучно:  
Мы шагаем по Нирну в ликующем грохоте грома.

Сердце мира поёт, упиваясь красой созвучий,  
Сердцу мера от века иные мотивы знакомы:  
О любви, что лишает возможности жить по-простому —  
О мучительно-нежной, мятежной… льдисто-кипучей.  
Об устройстве небесного свода нам думать скучно.

В глазах у Велена – удивление, в руках – одинокий листок с твоим кривоватым ронделем, а на столе – целая стопка таких листков, стопка из первоклассного компромата.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я их опубликовал, серджо?

– На твоё усмотрение, друг мой. Думаю, не все они подходят для печати. Пока достаточно и хранения.

Велен знает, как следует сохранить эти строки: переписать их своей рукой, а потом уничтожить оригиналы. Он цепляется за другое.

– Не подходят для печати? Почему?

– Некоторые из этих стихов… скажем так, их герои достаточно узнаваемы.

На лице у мутсэры Велена Серетила молнией вспыхнуло понимание. Он выуживает из стопки несколько последних листков, вчитывается — и бледнеет.

Об устройстве небесного свода вам думать скучно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таймлайн – пост-"Трибунал" и пост-["Show must go on"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385851/chapters/60731869).


	10. Вивек: Интрига

_Из неопубликованных размышлений странствующей бардессы, изъятых Орденом Доктрины:_

Наполовину бог, наполовину лжец,  
Наполовину мер, наполовину город.  
(Что до меня, то я - ни капельки не льстец,  
Пусть даже искренность и плохо гонит голод).

Наполовину миф, наполовину кровь,  
Наполовину друг, наполовину кара,  
Кумир, что укрепил народную любовь  
Угрозой в небесах – громадой Баар Дау.

Наполовину царь, наполовину плут,  
Наполовину тьма, наполовину пламя,  
Поэт, чьи речи столь бесстыдно, нагло лгут, –  
И воин, что давно преобразился в знамя...

Но, истину воспев, я не хочу огласки  
Того, что скрыто за набедренной повязкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано для леди, играющей на лютне.


	11. Велвин

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Скучной серой мыши; подробней о Велвине и Тиле можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8827275).

Прожив пять лет бок о бок с алхимиком, непременно чего-нибудь да нахватаешься. И когда ростовщик попытался всучить мне «камень, философическим именуемый, способный любую железку в золото обернуть», я сразу учуял обман.

Дело было не только в том, что никто в здравом уме не решится продать бесконечный источник золота за какую-то жалкую тысячу дрейков. Года два назад, когда мы ещё жили в Анвиле, один чудаковатый собачник — как его звали? Стэплвилль? Баскертон?.. — вздумал обзавестись «псом-призраком». Он обратился к нескольким городским алхимикам с заказом на особую светящуюся мазь, и в том, что касалось свечения, анвильские зельевары не подкачали. Но вот с псом-призраком вышла промашка: составы получались едкими и ядовитыми, и мазать ими живую собаку пришло бы в голову разве что живодёру.

Все мастера в итоге сдались, не желая и дальше растрачивать своё дорогостоящее время на эту пустую затею. Все, кроме Тиля: возможность бросить вызов своему мастерству (и посрамить коллег) он ценил намного выше любого золота, а трудности и неудачи его только подзадоривали. Две недели и одну жутковато светящуюся крысу спустя решение было найдено — пусть даже Тиль и оброс клочковатой босмерской бородёнкой, а весь наш анвильский дом какое-то время был практически погребён под грибными шляпками и такими же серовато-бурыми комочками, какой мне и предлагал сейчас господин Бьяльви.

За тысячу септимов он попытался мне втюхать ни много ни мало спрессованные фекалии летучей мыши. Каков наглец!

– Благодарю, любезный, но алхимией я совершенно не интересуюсь, – решительно отозвался я, пресекая любые дальнейшие уговоры.

По правде сказать, и вся эта лавка была мне не слишком-то интересна: зашёл я сюда только со скуки. В Солитьюде полно народу, но стоит мне только не досчитаться одного-единственного босмера, и город начинает казаться вымершим. А пока Тиль собирает в горах драконьи какашки, домой мне спешить тоже без надобности…

– Может быть, ваша милость захочет посмотреть что-то другое? – спросил, угодливо улыбаясь, Бьялви. – Книжоночки вот, например?

На мгновение я даже почувствовал странную, немного подзабытую гордость: даже здесь, в Солитьюде наследника рода Бенирусов не спутать с простолюдином! Но потом я вспомнил о «философическом камне», и настроение у меня немного испортилось: ради выгодной сделки этот пройдоха наверняка готов был меня величать даже «его императорским величеством».

Впрочем, в ящик с книгами, сваленными в кучу, словно дрова на растопку, я всё-таки заглянул. Содержимое оказалось предсказуемо небогатым: «Ануад с комментариями», «Галерион Мистик», «Астрология» Ффулке… А потом я увидел её.

Прожив пять лет бок о бок с алхимиком, непременно чего-нибудь да нахватаешься. Даже если наши с Тилем жизни будут стоять на кону, я вряд ли смогу сварить хоть сколько-нибудь пристойное зелье. Но память у меня неплохая, а уж название этой книги мне доводилось слышать не раз и не два, причём в сопровождении азартно блестящих глаз и вздохов, что пробуждали мысли вовсе не о зельях: «Двенадцать ключей трансмутации» Айренн Диренни, редчайший трактат, достать который практически невозможно — розовая мечта любого алхимика…

– Вашей светлости приглянулась какая-то из моих книжек? – оживился, почуяв запах добычи, Бьялви.

Взглянув на его донельзя довольную физиономию, я понял, что, кажется, себя выдал. Теперь нужно было действовать осторожно: если я дам слабину, то Бьяльви сдерёт с меня три шкуры, да ещё и, небось, попытается мне же их и перепродать. Но дать этой рыбке сорваться с крючка? Ни за что!

И тут меня посетило вдохновение.

– Я тут подумал, что недавно открытой при Храме Девяти школе не помешало бы больше книг, – сказал я проникновенно. – Детям же нужно на чём-то учиться читать. А у вас тут как раз простенькие, лёгкие книжки. Потрёпанные, не новые, но проверенные временем. То, что надо! – при этих словах Бьяльви тут же поскучнел, а я поспешил его добить: – Сколько вы хотите за всю коробку? Септимов пятьдесят?

– Как можно! – встрепенулся торговец. – Да даже за сто пятьдесят я лишу себя последнего куска хлеба! И только из моего безмерного уважения к вам, господин, и из заботы о милых детках… сто сорок?

Сошлись на девяноста, и оба остались, кажется, крайне собой довольны — как и улыбчивая жрица Девяти, которую я осчастливил ящиком книгопожертвований. А уж как обрадуется такому улову Тиль!..

Но это уже, наверное, совсем другая история.


	12. Матмелди

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Ada Nightray; подробней о Матмелди, разумном нирнруте-мананавте из Пятой эры, и его подручных можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5010380).

Большая-Звучная не умела звенеть, как нирнруты, но её голос было бы стыдно даже сравнить с голосами прочих низших существ. Когда она впервые запела, Матмелди был покорён. Рядом с голосом его новой почитательницы даже голос Большого-Наглого, который нирнрут всегда слушал с большим удовольствием, казался резким и грубым. А уж о Большом-Юном и вспоминать не стоило!

Но на этом достоинства Большой-Звучной далеко не исчерпывались. Если бы Матмелди мог бы заполучить идеального слугу, он выбрал бы кого-то похожего на неё. У Большой-Звучной были нежные руки и обходительные манеры, и когда она рыхлила землю в его горшке и угощала нирнрут перезрелыми ягодами винограда, он с подзабытой робостью льнул к её пальцам и, довольный, тихонько звенел.

– Nou aldmeris mathmeldi  
admia aurane gandra  
sepredia av relleis  
ye brelyeis ye varlais, – пела Большая-Звучная, поглаживая его листья.

И пусть даже нирнрут не понимал всех её слов по отдельности, но в песне он чувствовал и журчанье воды, и мягкие тени деревьев, и звёздный свет — и, конечно же, различал и своё имя.

Такие хвалебные гимны пришлись Матмелди по нраву. Его не слишком волновали вопросы о том, как Большие обзавелись пополнением, но кое-что из завистливо-ворчливых речей Большого-Юного и непривычно смущённых – Большого-Наглого он всё-таки уловил. Прислужники Матмелди спасли Большую-Звонкую от ухода в нуль-сумму, и теперь она называла себя «женой» капитана.

Нирнрут не понимал, что такое «жена»: каждый раз, когда он, казалось бы, приближался к разгадке, большие снова всё портили. Сначала он думал, что «жена» – это услужливая рабыня. Большая-Звучная вилась вокруг «своего милорда-супруга» даже больше, чем вокруг Матмелди, однако Наглый почему-то не разрешал ей рыхлить свою землю. Матмелди не горевал: он с удовольствием оставил бы эту «жену», исключительно для себя, если Наглый был настолько глуп, чтобы от неё отказываться.

Но потом Матмелди услышал, что Большая-Звучная требует у «милорда-супруга» исполнения какого-то долга, и понял, что ошибался. Очевидно, «жена» была чем-то вроде делового партнёра, и за все свои услуги она требовала плату — и, наверное, не слишком-то и приятную, если учесть, как бегал от неё Большой-Наглый. Впрочем, сам он договора не признавал, твердил о недоразумении и обещал Большой-Звонкой, что они с Большим-Юным найдут для неё хорошую работу на ближайшей планете.

Юный же всё время жаловался, что от «жены» сплошная морока: прокладка нового курса, лишние остановки… Матмелди чувствовал, что тот не прочь обменяться с Большой-Звонкой генетическим материалом, но, видимо, делать это с чужой «женой», как и давать «жён» взаймы, было нельзя. Нирнрут в чём-то даже соглашался со своим прислужником: от жён и правда было много мороки. Однако Большая-Звонкая пела так хорошо, что Матмелди прощал ей практически всё.

– Va garlas agea, gravia ye goria,  
lattia mallari av malatu, – выводила она, и от удовольствия нирнрут непроизвольно подёргивал листочками и не замечал ничего вокруг.

– Barra agea ry sou karan,  
Suna ye sunnabe, mathmeldi, – пропела Большая-Звонкая, и Матмелди, услышав своё имя, неожиданно очнулся.

Он сразу понял, что что-то не так: на корабле было непривычно тихо, а оба его больших вповалку лежали на полу. Большая-Звонкая же достала из кармана продолговатый кристалл, который в её руках засветился и задребезжал.

– Это Нехт, – проговорила она в камень. – Экипаж обезврежен, управление кораблём у меня. Какие будут указания?

– Отправляйся на базу, – откликнулся чей-то неприятный, скрипучий голос. – Мы выслали тебе обновлённые координаты.

– Расчётное время прибытия – пятьдесят четыре минуты. А что делать с командой?

– Избавься от них, – рыкнул в ответ кристалл. – Конец связи.

– Простите, ребята, ничего личного, – проговорила Большая-Звонкая, пряча свой говорящий камень.

И только заметив в её руках любимую огненную палку Большого-Юного, Матмелди наконец осознал всё её коварство. Он гневно зазвенел, призывая обманщицу к ответу, и Большая-Звонкая пошатнулась: из носа у неё заструился телесный сок. Но нирнрут понимал, что этого будет недостаточно, и он зазвенел в ещё более настойчивой, пронзительной тональности, пытаясь хоть как-то растормошить своих непутёвых подручных.

– Дурацкий гербарий, – гнусаво проговорила Большая-Врунья, обернувшись к Матмелди. – Я знаю, это твоих рук дело! Пущу тебя на ингредиенты и куплю себе новый комм, можешь не сомневаться!

Большого-Наглого, подкравшегося к ней со спины со старым, детским горшком Матмелди в руках, она так и не заметила.

– Не везёт мне с жёнами, – жаловался Наглый, связывая Большую-Врунью; Юный, пробурчав что-то невнятное, выправлял кораблю курс. – Может, хоть в третий раз всё сложится поудачнее?

– Ага, как же! – фыркнул второй пилот. – Хорошее дело браком не назовут! Если бы чары твоей жены не слетели с нас раньше срока…

Тогда Матмелди наконец понял, что «жена» – это что-то вроде паразита, который иногда заводится у больших: паразита, который грозит отобрать у них всё имущество — или даже жизнь! И он торжественно пообещал себе, что будет лучше заботиться о своих прислужниках и не допустит, чтобы кто-то из них вновь подхватил «жену».

В конце концов, нирнруты в ответе за низших существ, которых они приручают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nou aldmeris mathmeldi admia aurane gandra sepredia av relleis ye brelyeis ye varlais_ \- Наши изгнанные эльфийские предки услышали приветственные дары мира в ручьях, и в буковых деревьях, и в звёздах.
> 
>  _Va garlas agea, gravia ye goria, lattia mallari av malatu_ \- В пещерах знания, уродливого и туманного, сияет золото истины.
> 
>  _Barra agea ry sou karan_ \- Носи своё знание как доспехи.
> 
>  _Suna ye sunnabe, mathmeldi_ \- Благословляйте и будьте благословенны, изгнанники.


	13. Мадрени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Ada Nightray; подробней о Мадрени Аттерин, ординаторе из Пятой эры, и её разнообразных знакомцах можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5506335).

Запрос № 2032/1801/4221/7828 (одобрено Мин.Пр.): расшифровка допроса 9871/2018/1116/0901/4221 + экспертный анализ #119/652/851 (Орден Доктрины)

Офицер, ведущий допрос: Мадрени Аттерин, ординатор в ранге капитана, ВДР (далее - “А”)  
Подозреваемый: личность не установлена (далее - “П”)

А: Назови своё имя.

П: Нет.

А: Нет? Препятствие следствию - не самая страшная из твоих проблем, сэра. Но на твоём месте я бы не стала выпендриваться.

П: Не злись на меня, pelin - больше, чем будет достаточно и необходимо. Нет, Нейт, Нехт... Всё это - моё имя, или, вернее, тени одного из моих имён, но среди равных мне такие прозвания - самое обычное дело. Запиши меня как “NEHT”, капитан. Так меня узнают все, кому ведомы знаки, начертанные в неопределённости. А остальным подобное знание не пригодится.

А: Если ты думаешь, что эта чушь собъёт меня с толку, то я тебя сразу разочарую, дружок. Не будешь сотрудничать - и мы отправим тебя на считывание. Но, так или иначе, я всё равно узнаю, кто ты на самом деле. Ничто не скроется от взора Ординатора.

П (смеётся): Я привык к тому, что не-рождение и не-смерть заставляют меня бегать по кругу, но от тебя я ожидал большего, pelin. Твоя забывчивость разбивает мне сердце.

А: Что ты несёшь?

П: Ты разве не помнишь? Это не первая наша встреча, pelin, и, думаю, далеко не последняя. Впрочем, в тот день на тебе была маска с моим-не моим лицом, тогда как я облачился в покров леворукой мудрости. Ты всё ещё не узнаешь меня? Срежь с моего лица кожу, чтобы добраться до сути. Только не вздумай надеть её, wel: гнев идёт тебе больше, чем страх, но оба они - лучше, чем эта посмертная...

А: Ах ты, сука! Ты ведь тот сраный контрабандист, что взломал тогда наши системы! Из-за тебя, ублюдок, мы дрейфовали в fal-goria почти неделю! Отвечай, как тебе это удалось?

П: Ты тоже бегаешь по кругу, welkynd, и всё ещё задаёшь неправильные вопросы. Я ничего от тебя не скрываю: выверни свой рисунок, и ты увидишь ответы, скрытые в самом сердце нашего общего padomath. Это не первая и, думаю, не последняя наша встреча, но и она подошла к концу.

А: Что...

П: Остановить запись!

/Запись обрывается/

[Чтобы продолжить чтение, вашего уровня доступа недостаточно]


	14. Тсирра: Пироги с яблоками

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Сагитариус; о Тсирре можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4410115).

Мысли, дрогнув боязливо  
Разлетаются, как птицы:  
Запах яблок и корицы,  
Седина в отцовской гриве;

Варят зелье из крапивы  
Беспокойные сестрицы...  
Мысли, дрогнув боязливо,  
Разлетаются, как птицы.

Память жжёт нетерпеливо,  
Вынуждая вас проститься,  
Близких забирая лица —  
И уходят в такт с отливом  
Мысли, дрогнув боязливо.


	15. Эрамил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Drommer-om-Doden; о неудачливом талморце Эрамиле можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5500934).

Вздорные люди, плохие условия  
И Эленвен, что долбится, как дятел;  
Холод собачий, глупцы, славословия —  
Верно, я чудом пока что не спятил.

Знаешь, Эстормо, чудес не случается,  
Разве что Талос… а, впрочем, ни слова!  
Вечно со мною фигня приключается  
И повторяется – снова и снова...

Выпив с тобою настойку смородинки,  
Я не пустился на поиски смысла:  
Где-то на заднице прячется родинка,  
Где-то в мозгу – непристойные мысли.

Наши прекраснейшие возлияния  
Будят огонь, мне неведомый прежде.  
Это твоё, дорогуша, влияние...  
Ну же, скорее, снимай всю одежду!


	16. Моргия

Решительно, не позволяя себе оглядываться на невысказанные сомнения придворных, Реман Карудил отвергает очередную традицию. Регалии королевы Фёстхолда — вот что страдает на этот раз. Редко когда Реман позволял себе вмешиваться в этот домен, но, если уж быть до конца откровенным, то вычурная сапфирово-золотая корона, украшавшая прежде чело его матери и обеих супруг, ему никогда не нравилась.

Резко выкорчевав из своей жизни Джиалин и ей подобных, король решил: чем не прекрасный повод для символической реформации?

Реман вручает жене корону, — белое золото, бриллианты, рубиновый Массер, жемчужина Секунды… — и Моргия надевает её, надевает _сама_.

‘Regina Firstholdi’ — выгравировано на внутренней стороне.

***

Гибель жены, конечно же, потрясла его, — чудовищная в своей гротескности трагедия! — но Реман, как бы ужасно это ни прозвучало, не особенно горевал: супруги давно не были близки и после зачатия сына практически не делили постель; фёстхолдских монархов держали вместе не искренние симпатии, но властолюбие и чувство долга.

Гибель наследника Ремана Карудила едва не уничтожила: он любил своего сына так, как не позволял себе любить никого и ничто — любовью, не омрачённой корыстными интересами…

Гимны, ликующие, хвалебные гимны готов был он возносить богам, которые обокрали его, чтобы потом вознаградить стократ.

Гибким золистым запястьем, лёгким изгибом губ Моргия _обещает сладость_.

***

Яростное, невзнузданное желание жидким огнём плещется у Ремана Карудила в крови, и королева Моргия – вестник его и жрица.

Ягодно-красный, похожий на свежую рану рот её дразнит горячими, влажными поцелуями, а в полуночно-чёрных густых волосах искрятся бриллиантами звёзды. Ягодицы, крепкие и упругие, охотно ложатся в ладони; Моргия подаётся навстречу, и Реман входит в неё, влажную и горячую, с трудом не теряя голову: всегда равнодушный к верховой езде, сейчас он не может не восхищаться наездницей.

Якорем — руки на талии… но Реман всё равно не выдерживает. Языком он довершает дело: Моргия вздрагивает и хрипло, протяжно стонет...

Явь превосходит все былые фантазии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три драббла-стословки прячут в первых буквах предложений "Ре-Ги-Я" - чем не обозначение для пейринга Реман/Моргия? Сюжетно перекликается с ["Магией"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5703928/15233638) и ["Чёрной королевой"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9151049).


	17. Нетти

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Ada Nightray; подробней о АУшном Нирне пятой эры можно почитать, например, [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5010380).

Когда-то родители Нетти преподавали в Новой Шад Астуле: отец был историком, а мать – лингвистом-айлейдологом. Но ещё до того, как их дочь появилась на свет, супруги Морен решили оставить суетную столичную жизнь и _сделаться ближе к природе_. Они выкупили участок земли на одном из окраинных планов и посвятили себя воспитанию детей и выращиванию экологически чистого солёного риса. С урожайностью на ниве деторождения у четы Морен было не всё гладко — Нетти так и осталась единственным ребёнком, — но зато их рисовые поля были предметом зависти всей общины.

Первые девятнадцать лет своей жизни Нетти не знала ничего, кроме риса. Рис был повсюду: рисовая каша, рисовые пирожки, рис на гарнир, рис на десерт, рис в похлёбке… рисовая вода, рисовое вино, рисовая бумага, рисовая солома… рис-рис-рис-рис, один блядский рис без конца и без края!

Единственным прибежищем Нетти были книги: пусть даже родители и оставили суетную столичную жизнь в прошлом, а домашнюю библиотеку захватить не поленились. Юная данмерка читала со страстью и жадностью, которые не снились даже запойным алкоголикам, работающим на винно-суджаммовом заводе: далёкое прошлое Нирна казалось удивительным и прекрасным миром, который был куда ярче, чем бесконечно-гнилая топь рисовых полей. А уж унылые фермеры и в подмётки не годились героям Третьей эры!

Больше всего Нетти любила Хай Рок пред-Деформационного периода: вот где была настоящая жизнь! Что уж тут говорить, если даже кукол она назвала Минисерой и Гортвогом — в честь любимых монархов? Помнится, отец, впервые об этом услышав, долго веселился и даже попытался дать Нетти труды некой Анжелины Синэ; впрочем, матушка была весьма недовольна самоуправством супруга и, послав его _va garlas agea_ , заявила, что Нетти ещё слишком мала для подобной литературы, и лучше бы ей побольше времени уделять агротехнике…

Накануне своего двадцатого дня рождения Нетти опоила родителей сонным зельем, вскрыла отцовский сейф — кодом служило очевиднейшее “3427”, второе пришествие Неревара — и, изрядно обогатившись, сбежала на первом же транспортном корабле.

За билет пришлось отвалить почти пятую часть всей налички, но Нетти не унывала: сумма казалась достойной платой за то, чтобы навсегда вычеркнуть всю эту рисовую срань из своей жизни…

Деньги кончились уже через две недели, но Нетти по-прежнему была полна энтузиазма: она неплохо разбиралась в технике, умела стрелять, была обаятельна и красива — и не боялась пытаться достигнуть небес жестокостью. Как-нибудь да устроится!

Она и устроилась — к рейдерам-падальщикам, обманом захватывающим мелкие корабли.

– Ты пришла просить меня о работе? Может, сначала представишься, милая? – спросил у Нетти кинвал, широко известный в узких кругах _как Гнойное Ведро_ – будущий босс.

Ей далеко не сразу удалось справиться с робостью.

– Нет, – отозвалась она, с трудом отыгрывая уверенность, – Нетти… – Гнойное Ведро, оскаливший было зубы, недоумённо моргнул. – Ну, или Нейт, это же всё зависит от диалекта... Как у вас называют четырнадцатую букву айембета, серджо?

– Нехт, – отозвался Ведро, справившись с удивлением.

– Тогда позвольте представиться: я – Нехт, серджо.

...Только конченные кретины могли назвать дочь “Нереварией”, но Неревария Морен прекрасно обходилась прозвищем — и бесчисленным множеством фальшивых имён, придумываемых для дела.

_Когда она впервые встретится с Нереварином, то представится Моргией Андрано._


	18. Лларен: Вижу вымпел!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Achtung Bitte: AU к "Золоту и лазури", развилка на второй главе ["And her eyes were wild..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054060/chapters/27296133).

Кэп резко сложил подзорную трубу, и по его лицу Лларен сразу понял, что наводка Двух Ламп оказалась верной: они и правда сели на хвост телваннийским работорговцам.

– Зарядить пушки книппелями! – скомандовал Кэп, а следом добавил чуть тише: – Ишрун, готовь абордажную команду.

Погоня была недолгой — враги слишком поздно поняли, что столкнулись не с безобидным торговым корабликом, а с корсарским судном, и подпустили его слишком близко. Первым же залпом пушки “Скального наездника” стреножили вражескую шхуну: град цепных ядер изрешетил паруса, порвал такелаж, искалечил рангоут. Теперь, даже если корабельные маги призовут колдовские ветра, это не позволит противнику оторваться.

Так, собственно, и случилось, и “Скальник” нагнал свою жертву через каких-то _шесть с половиной минут_. Того, как вражескую шхуну взяли на абордаж, Лларен не увидел: он, казначей и канонир в одном флаконе, в штурме не участвовал. Но бой не продлился долго — _минут восемнадцать, плюс-минус_ , — и следом настало время подсчитывать, упорядочивать и оптимизировать.

Команда не понесла потерь; только Ратис, старпом, был легко ранен в руку, когда прикрыл Кэпа от прятавшегося под “хамелеоном” телваннийца. Пленных удалось взять немного: лишь командира-данмера и семерых разномастных членов экипажа; двадцать семь трупов без ритуалов и почестей сбросили в море — большего эти твари не заслуживали.

Трюмы были полупусты, поэтому-то работорговцы и раскатали губу на “Скальника”: команда освободила семнадцать пленников — девятерых хаджитов, четверых аргонианцев, трёх редгардов и девушку-бретонку; все – голодные, запуганные, со следами побоев...

Рабов на телваннийской шхуне было немного, зато казны и припасов нашлось с избытком — хватало и прокормить новых пассажиров, и побаловать команду. И пока Лларен носился туда-сюда, решая хозяйственные вопросы, Кэп успокаивал гостей и допрашивал пленных.

– Сжалься, родич! – воскликнул один из коричневых, когда Кэп отвесил ему очередную профилактическую оплеуху. – Во имя АльмСиВи, сжалься! – частил он, чуть ли не плача. – У меня семья в Тель Браноре! Дочка маленькая, жена в тягости! Прошу тебя… я соберу себе выкуп, прошу!..

Лларен невольно хмыкнул, предвкушая красочное представление. Он знал, о чём подумал Кэп, — о разрушенных семьях, об искалеченных судьбах, о тысячах, сотнях тысяч бесправных рабов, томящихся в Морровинде! — и знал, что Кэп не станет метать перед свиньями бисер. Но пусть даже “на родине” и было узаконено рабство, на другие провинции эта херня не распространялась, и Кэп купил корсарский патент и сколотил команду именно ради того, чтобы отлавливать работорговцев-рейдеров — и разбираться с ними не по гнилым законам Империи и Морровинда, а по морскому закону, не знающему снисхожденья к продажным тварям.

Кэп хоть и родился данмером, но вырос в Анвиле и был, несмотря на типичную данмерскую физиономию, совершеннейшим н’вахом. Он не испытывал никакой особенной теплоты ни к сородичам, ни к их обычаям и богам, и на слезливые просьбы трусливого пленника отреагировал самым естественным для себя образом.

– Будешь пиздеть вне очереди, шваль, – сказал он с широкой, обманчиво добродушной улыбкой, – и я прикажу протащить тебя под килем, а потом поплыву в Тель Бранору и трахну твою жену на глазах у твоих детей. Ты понял меня, _родич_? – поинтересовался он, пнув для острастки беднягу в живот; тот сдавленно охнул, скорчился, но всё же нашёл в себе силы кивнуть. Кэп улыбнулся и почти что пропел: – Молодец! Подумай теперь над своим поведением, друг мой. А я пока что тебя оставлю.

– Ты что, сдурел? – зашипели товарищи тельбранорца _семь с половиной секунд спустя_ , когда Кэп отошёл перетереть о чём-то с Ратисом. – Это же Рыжий Принц!..

Лларен тут же потерял к пленникам интерес: все эти байки он слышал уже как минимум по десятому разу. Кэп как-то по пьяни рассказывал, что “Принцем” его прозвали ещё в приюте: мол, подбросили эльфийского младенчика к храму Дибеллы, да завёрнутым в какое-то золотом расшитое одеялко, да ещё сунули полный кошель серебра в придачу… вот кличка и прилепилась. Сам “Принц” относился к своему титулу довольно скептически и подозревал, что его мамашей была одна из местных данмерских шлюшек, что залетела от покровителя или клиента, но не успела вовремя вытравить плод.

Лларен не знал, как к этим теориям относиться: версия с “суранской девкой” звучала куда как правдоподобнее, но в Кэпе и правда было что-то _такое_ , почти королевское... даже когда он ругался, бухал и лапал портовых девок. Так или иначе, а от своей пафосной клички _Принц_ не отрекался: она была эффектной, запоминающейся и не нравилась ему меньше, чем собственное имя — Кэп родился в триста восемьдесят шестом, когда на морровиндском троне сидели Барензия с муженьком, и жрички не придумали ничего лучше, чем окрестить подкидыша “Симмахом”.

Но как ты Кэпа ни обзывай, а Лларен готов был пойти за ним даже в Обливион: только на “Скальнике” его жизнь впервые обрела смысл.


	19. Кроссоверно-аушная ковровая бомбардировка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Count Zero (к фику ["... во спасение"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2856543)), Otta Vinterskugge (к фику ["(Не)безупречно"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5500934)), Ungoliant (к циклу [про Горацио](https://ficbook.net/collections/7733161)) и Ada Nightray (к циклу [про мананавтов](https://ficbook.net/collections/7626285)).

_Снежок для **Count Zero**_

Романы с представителями других факультетов в Хогвартсе не особенно поощрялись, особенно у слизеринцев. Но Эно уже давно собирался пригласить Брелину в Хогсмид, — курса, наверное, с третьего, если начистоту, — и перед Рождественскими каникулами он наконец-то набрался смелости. Идеальное свидание было продумано до мелочей: новое самопишущее перо в подарок, поход на волшебный каток, ланч в Кафе мадам Паддифут...

Однако решение помочь даме сердца с домашкой по трансфигурации оказалось для бедного Эно роковой, и выходные он провёл пусть и в компании Брелины, но в облике осла. Какая уж тут романтика!

Просто какое-то чудо, что через десять лет эти двое всё-таки поженились.

_Снежок для **Otta Vinterskugge**_

Пока чистота твоей крови не вызывала сомнений, Талмору было плевать, кто ты: к альфам, омегам и бетам начальство относилось совершенно одинаково… ну, или, по крайней мере, такой была официальная позиция. А чтобы низменные инстинкты не отрывали полевых агентов от работы, все они, вне зависимости от морфологии, принимали прописанные им супрессанты. Эрамила такое положение вполне устраивало: впервые за всю его жизнь окружающие вынуждены были относиться к нему как к равному...

Но Эрамил не знал, что контакт с любыми атрибутами культа Талоса нейтрализует действие блокировки — как и близость к Оку Магнуса.

Хорошо, что они с Эстормо так вовремя встретят друг друга.

_Снежок для **Ungoliant**_

У Рей никогда не было детства: Джакку не располагает к нежностям, и маленькой девочке, лишённой родных, взрослеть пришлось очень быстро. Теперь же всё было по-другому. Даже когда Галактику охватила очередная кровопролитная война, Рей была куда счастливее, чем прежде. Впервые она могла позволить себе не только выживать, но и жить — ради высшей цели — и, скажем, смотреть старые голофильмы, где было всё, чего ей так не хватало в детстве: магия, дружба… даже снег!

И когда однажды у Рей спросили, что ей подарить на годовщину победы над Первым орденом...

– Я хочу хомяка, – сказала она уверенно. – Назову его Туллием.

_Снежок для **Ada Nightray**_

– Что это, блядь, такое? – только и смог выдавить из себя Дровас, когда обнаружил за своим рабочим столом незваного рыжего гостя.

– Замороженный сок! – с готовностью откликнулся капитанский братец. – Черничный, если я ничего не путаю. Но ты не боись, Марион. Я целую коробку купил, она в холодильнике. На тебя должно ещё хватить... Или ты хочешь полизать мой? Мне не жалко, бери на здоровье! Нет? Ну, как знаешь.

Глядя на то, как старательно Терис Садри вылизывает сине-сизую палку фруктового льда, Дровас Марион наконец осознал одну простую истину: рано или поздно он этого редоранского засранца или придушит, или трахнет.


	20. Игнастис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок Anjela Norton и сюжетно связано с драбблом ["Amour"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6546484/16957240); подробней об Игнастисе можно почитать [здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6546484).

Имя у неё было мягкое, ласковое — Муири. В самый раз для домашнего любимца, что Расколотые Щиты решили завести для дочерей — лёгкое, игривое, почти что кошачье имя. Муири когда-то была ему под стать — мягкая, ласковая, щедрая на объятия.

Боль вытравила из неё и игривость, и лёгкость.

Не правы те, кто считает, что кошки привязываются не к людям, а к дому: Муири любила Фриггу и Нильсин как родных сестёр. А ещё она любила алхимию, пирожки с голубикой и мрачные тайны — и почти что непроизвольно тянулась ко всему тёмному, загадочному, непознанному…

Муири не была наивна и понимала прекрасно: лукавого красавчика Алена Дюфона, что так споро принялся её утешать после гибели Фригги, при всём желании нельзя было назвать хорошим человеком. Но именно эта дразнящая, неприрученная тьма делала его для Муири настолько неотразимым. Она думала, что осознаёт опасность — она упивалась опасностью! — но в итоге всё-таки просчиталась.

Ален предал её, и он поплатился за это предательство.

Старый любовник почти никогда не называл Муири по имени — она была для него “милой”, и “сладкой”, и “кисонькой”, и только на пороге смерти он смог наконец почувствовать, что у его кисоньки — мстительный нрав и стальные когти.

Новый любовник именем Муири был, кажется, заворожен. С равным жаром он и рычал его, когда впивался пальцами в бёдра и брал её так отчаянно, словно бы завтрашний день никогда не наступит — и мурлыкал, когда проворные пальцы Муири играли с его густыми и тёмными, чуть вьющимися на концах волосами...

Она не была наивна и понимала прекрасно, что убийцу из Тёмного братства при всём желании нельзя было назвать хорошим человеком. Но, одурманенная его роковым обаянием, Муири слишком поздно увидела, что вновь обманулась.

Не было никакой мрачной тайны: только жестокость и жажда власти.

В глазах Игнастиса жила вовсе не дразнящая, неприрученная тьма — лишь пустота, жадная и голодная.


	21. Шаран

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писалось в подарок alex999silver — к фику ["Озёрное"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7650293); сюжетно связано с главой "Boi - Лес".

Я учу тебя счастье прясти, точно шерсть —  
Улыбаясь и самую малость дразня;  
Может быть, через год, или два, или шесть  
Ты научишься этому лучше меня.

Мы уже показали тебе, как любить,  
Без опаски деля свой огонь на троих,  
И сплетать из доверия звёздную нить,  
Что связала нас крепче обрядов мирских.

Нам не нужно цветистых заученных фраз,  
Клятв для И’ффре, жрецов и иной ерунды —  
Моё сердце трепещет в груди всякий раз,  
Стоит только увидеть улыбку Звезды.


End file.
